A computer system may include a chip that includes conventional logic (e.g., circuitry) for testing a memory using conventional approaches. However, such conventional approaches for testing the memory result in large processing and/or hardware overhead, and therefore, are costly. Further, some conventional approaches for testing a memory require an inflexible circuit design. Accordingly, improved methods and apparatus are desired for testing a memory within a computer system.